LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S5 P7/Transcript
(The heroes are seen walking with Risky and the Tinkerbats) Risky:..... Shantae:....... Craig: Soooo, how's life Risky? Risky:.... Craig: … Um... Find any cool treasures lately? Shantae:.... Risky:.... Craig: Uhh... Shantae: Craig she's really not interested in talking right now. Craig: Aww but we're friends. Risky: No, we are not friends. You're just someone who keeps using that EVIL power of yours to force me to do what you want. Craig: Evil power? Risky: You know what I'm talking about! Raynell: Aww Craig's power isn't evil. Risky: Oh don't think I forgot about YOU either. Raynell: Hey I thought we had a great time together. Risky: You thought wrong. I just wanna find that Tinkerbat, turns Grimm, kill it, and get back to the sea. Raynell: But- Risky: End. Of story. Raynell: Aww... Shantae: Craig, are you REALLY sure you made friends with Risky? Craig: She's just too proud to admit it. We are still friends. Risky: NO WE ARE NOT!! (Risky marches ahead) Craig: *Smirks* Yeah we are. Shantae: *Smiles* Heheh. Its kind funny to see her embarrassed like that. Craig: Yeah. Raynell: If she gets too rebellious though, Craig can use his power to fix her. Craig: Yeah I could! (The 3 share a laugh. Craig then looks at Jack) Craig:.... *Goes over to him* Jack? Jack:.... Craig: Jack, are you okay? Jack:.... Craig: Jack please say something. If you're mad at me at least say so. Jack:.... Craig:.. *Tears up* I-I'm sorry Jack... I tried to help Erin but there was 4 captains and I couldn't.... *Sigh* I'm sorry... Jack:.... (Craig hugs Jack) Craig: Can you at least talk to me...? Please bro...? Jack:.... *Sighs* (Jack pats Craig's head) Jack: I'm not mad at you Craig. Craig: R-Really? Jack: I was before but I'm not. I know you tried your best. Craig: You do? Jack: Of course I do. You're my brother. Why wouldn't I believe in you? Craig: *Smiles and hugs Jack again* Thanks bro! (Jack hugs Craig back. Risky is seen watching this) Risky:.... Yuri: Excuse me everyone. Momo: What is it Yuri? Yuri: My scans are picking up Grimm life forms near by. Jordan: Where? Yuri: Up ahead, not too far from here. Alex: All right! Let's move! (The heroes move on ahead. Scene goes over to Batty who is meeting with Cackle and Ammo) Batty: Grimoire wants the Light Demon killed, but you two need to MAKE SURE he doesn't corrupt you. Ammo: Hey, he won't come near. That's the good thing about a gun. I can fight AWAY from his glowing hand. Cackle: *Screech sound* Ammo: Yeah. Batty: Hm, I'll never figure out why you're named Cackle. Ammo: Oh well there's an interesting story behind that. See- Batty: Forget it. I must get back to the queen. Remember! DON'T get corrupted! *Flies off* Ammo: Heh. *Cocks gun* Come on Cackle. We're going hunting. Cackle: *Screeches* (The two go off) Batty: Alright, back to base. (Batty flies off. The scene then cuts to Erin and Queen walking around the castle) Queen: So Erin, enjoying the nest? Erin: Y-Y-Yeah. (Erin looks around in fear at the webs and spiders crawling around) Erin: It's nice. Queen: I'm glad you think so. *Gently picks up a spider* My babies work so hard every day. They make me so happy. Erin: *Shudders* Queen: Isn't that right kiddo? (Queen kisses the spider) Erin: Ewww.... (Queen sets the spider off as it returns to work) Queen: The babies are always happy to get a kiss from mommy. Even my captains love my kisses. They got an effect on people that makes people want more. Erin: So weird.... Queen: It's not weird once you get used to it. Erin:.... Queen: Ah and now we are here outside. (Queen opens the door as the two step out of the castle) Erin:...…… Queen: Welcome home Erin. Erin: *Shudder* Oh god.... (Erin sees the inside of the nests. It is much like the other nests, only with more spider roaming around) Queen: This nest shall serve as the main nest once we spread though out the rest of this world. Erin: I-I see. Queen: Mmhm. Erin: *Shuddering in fear* Queen: Aww what's wrong my pet? Feeling scared? Erin;....N-No. Not at all. Queen: *Puts her leg around Erin's shoulder* Aww no need to lie my dear. No one will hurt you long as your with me. Erin: *Growls and moves the leg off* Seriously! You- (Erin suddenly steps in something wet) Erin: *Looks down* Huh? (Erin sees the black slime from when she was captured) Erin: Ewwwww! (Erin steps back) Erin: Aww and I didn't put my shoes back on before I came out here! ???: *Voice* Oops! Sorry! (Suddenly the slime forms into a female Targhul Grimm) Slimer: Sorry about that girl! I was just relaxing for a bit! Erin: !! You! Queen: Hello Slimer. Slimer: Ah my Queen! *Bows* Hello! Queen: At ease. (Slimer sits up straight) Slimer: Yes ma'am! Erin: *Groans* My entire foot is slimed.... Slimer: Oh you're showing the new girl around! Queen: Indeed I am. I think she'll grow to like her new home. Erin: This isn't gonna be- Slimer: Oh man you're so lucky you know that! Erin: Huh? Slimer: That queen herself has taken a personally liking to you! That doesn't happen very often! And you know what it means? Erin:... Noooo.. What? Slimer: You and me are gonna be BEST friends! (Slimer then hugs Erin) Slimer: Isn't that exciting!? Erin: Ewwww.... (Slimer then lets Erin go, finding her covered in slime) Erin: It's in my mouth.... Slimer: *Giggles* Man I can't wait for Batty to hear the news when she gets back! Queen: Well Slimer I must get back to showing Erin her home. Slimer: Oh can I go with? I wanna hang out with my new bestie! Erin: I- Queen: Hmm, sure why not? Slimer: Yay! Erin: Now hang on I- Slimer: *Grabs Erin's hand* Come on Bestie! Let's follow our queen! *Starts to drag Erin* Erin: But I- Slimer: Come on, it'll be fun! Erin: Jeez you are strong for someone made of slime! Slimer: Hehe! Thanks! (Slimer drags Erin as they follow Queen) Erin: *Thinking* I gotta find a way out of this nest. But its got a wall like the others. (Erin looks at Slimer) Erin: *Thinking* Although, I should still be able to escape. I just gotta get this nasty slime off me. (Erin then realizes something) Erin: *Thinking* These Grimm Targhul… They are A LOT different from the past 2 nests. A lot of those Grimm were "Grr, kill everyone". But these guys seem to act like friends. What's up with that? Slimer: So bestie, what do you wanna do first? Erin: H-Huh?? Slimer: You know, what do you wanna do to hang out when we're done? Erin: Oh. I uh- Queen: Sorry Slimer. Erin is gonna be staying with me. She still works before she's ready to hang out. Slimer: Aww really? That's too bad... Queen: It's okay. You two can play together in the spider pit later! Slimer: *Gasp* Yay! I love playing with those little guys! Queen: And I know Erin enjoys it too. Erin: !! Slimer: *Hugs Erin* Oh we're gonna have so much fun playing with all the babies! Erin: *Thinking* Oh god I'm gonna die! ???: FANG! ENOUGH ALREADY!! (Erin suddenly looks up at the wall. She sees Prince talking to another Targhul Spider) ???: Come on Bro, tell me more about the girl mother's interested in! Prince: I told you everything I know! ???: *Teasing voice* No you didn't! Prince: SHUT UP!!! Queen: Prince! Fangs! (The two Spiders look down at the wall and jump down) Prince: Yes mother? Fangs: Yes mommy? What's up? Fangs Erin: *Shudders* Queen: Prince what did I say about being nice? Prince: Mother, I'm sorry but Fangs keeps bothering me about that human girl! And I told him everything I know! Fangs: Come on I know you know more then that! Prince: And he won't believe me! Queen: *Sigh* Fangs: Please! I just wanna know more! Queen: Well Fangs, she right here. Erin: !!! Fangs: Ooooooh! *Walks over* Woooooow! *Circles around Erin* Look at you! Erin: Uh-Ummm... Fangs: So pretty! Erin: T-Thanks...? (Fangs then spots Erin's piercing) Fangs: Ooooooh shiny! (Fangs then uses his legs and pokes around at Erin's stomach) Fangs: Oh man, she's even got these weird stiff bumps on her body! So cool! Erin: *Stiffens a giggle* Please stop touching me... Prince: Careful brother. She thinks spiders are evil. Fangs: Huh?? Prince: Yeah. She says we're nothing more than evil monsters who bite and poison people. Erin: I-I didn't mean it like that... Prince: Really? You REALLY didn't mean it like that? Erin: Look I- Fangs: *Gets in Erin's face* You think I'm evil huh? Erin: !! Fangs: Do you? Erin: N-No I...I think you're sweet...! Fangs:..... Erin:.... *Thinking* Oh god he's gonna bite me!! Fangs: … Aww that's nice of you! Slimer: I know right Fangs?! Isn't my new bestie great!? Fangs: Yeah! She's so cool! Erin: *Sighs with relief* (Prince shakes his head in disapproval) Fangs: We're really gonna keep her mommy!? Queen: Of course Fangs! Fangs: Awesome! *pokes Erin's stomach again* I wanna see her more! Erin: !! Please stop doing that. Fangs: Why? Erin: I don't like that. Fang:....Umm, okay. Erin:.... Fangs: Hm.. Hey what are these bumps here? *Fang reaches for Erin* Erin: !! *Smacks Fang's hand* HEY!! HANDS OFF!! Fangs: !! (Fangs backs away) Erin: Do NOT touch my chest. (Erin then notice everyone seems to have stop what they are doing. She looks at Fangs confused face, Prince's evil smirk and Slimer's worried look) Slimer:... Bestie. Apologize. Please. Erin: Why should I? (Erin the looks over at the Queen. Who is very angry) Queen: Did you. Just smack. My son? Erin: !! (Erin looks at Fangs) Erin: I-I'm sorry Fangs! W-What I meant was....*Sigh* (Erin then thinks to herself) Erin: *Thinking* I'm going to regret this. *Out loud* If you're gonna touch it, be.....gentle.... Fangs: Oh. Okay. (He then reaches his leg up and gentle touches Erin's chest) Erin: !! Nnn…. Fangs: Wow. They jiggle. Erin: *Thinking* I am going to give everyone in here frostburn in a second. Queen: Okay Fangs that's enough. (Fangs stops and looks at Queen who seems to have instantly calmed down) Queen: Everyone its time to go back to work. Prince: Yes mother. Come along Fangs. Fangs: Got it. Bye mommy! (The two Spider Brothers leave) Erin: *Groans* Slimer: You okay bestie? Erin: I hated that... Slimer: Why? Erin: Human women just don't like they're chests to be touched. Slimer: Oooh. What are those lumps on there anyway? Erin: *sighs* They're breasts... Slimer: Isn't that what animals use to feed their young? Erin: I mean, yeah. Slimer: Ooooh so do human females do the same thing!? Erin: I.... Um.. Y-Yeah kinda but- Slimer: Wow humans ARE like animals! Erin:.... Queen: All right that's enough for now. (Erin and Slimer turn back to Queen) Slimer: Huh? Erin: Enough of what? Queen: Enough fun. We're going back inside. Erin: A-Already??? *Thinking* Shit I didn't get a chance to see if there was a way out!! Slimer: Oooh that means we get to play with the babies now bestie! Erin: Yaaay.... Queen:.... Slimer: Let's go bestie! (Slimer drags Erin into the castle) Erin: *Thinking* Helphelphelphelphelp HELP!! (Queen watches the two go inside before she follows) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts